Cruel To Be Kind
by Niu
Summary: Por que ele o estaria beijando? O que tudo aquilo significava? A única coisa que conseguia pensar era que aquele homem não parecia em nada com o Heero que amava e, talvez, nem o fosse mais. TEMA II - TA NO INFERNO, ABRAÇA O CAPETA!


**Tema II - Tá no inferno, abraça o capeta! **

**_Cruel To Be Kind _**

Avisos: Ritual satânico, tentáculos, semi-estupro, sexo explicito, demônio, Heero bastardo, possessão.

_Obs: Essa fic é meio pesada. Não leia se você não gosta do tema abordado, se sente desconfortável com algum dos avisos, não souber separar realidade de ficção ou não gostar de descrições gráficas. _

Agradecimentos à Blanxe que não me deixou engavetar essa fic e me incentivou e ajudou com idéias pra escreve-la.

_Beta: Cristal Samejima._

**_

* * *

_**

_'By the instinct of the fallen creation...'_

* * *

Foi como se o tempo houvesse simplesmente parado enquanto a lâmina deslizava com uma suavidade quase irreal por seu pulso. Três marcas feitas de seu próprio sangue, misturado ao dele, lembrando-o do valor de sua oferenda. Não se arrependia, nem muito menos voltaria atrás, mas negar seu próprio temor era algo inútil. A marca em sua testa latejava estranhamente, como se a mistura de sangue adentrasse por sua pele, enquanto a em seu ventre queimava e a de seu peito permanecia estranhamente normal, como se sequer existisse. Quis entender o que aquilo significava, mas sabia que palavras não lhe eram permitidas naquele momento.

Os lábios dele se abriram, revelando o som de palavras que desconhecia, enquanto aquela bela pele bronzeada tornava-se cada vez mais quente. Ele parecia possuído e não duvidava de que realmente o estivesse.

- Passado, presente e futuro. – Ele murmurou e, subitamente, todas as três marcas queimaram por seu corpo como brasa e Duo gemeu.

Sem que esperasse, os lábios dele estavam nos seus, cobrindo-os com uma volúpia que não lhe era natural. Duo correspondeu, ainda um pouco hesitante, mas deixando-se levar pelo calor que irradiava daquele contato. Suas mãos estavam presas, amarradas às extremidades do altar, assim como suas pernas, e não podia mover-se mesmo se quisesse. Sabia que aquilo era parte do ritual, mas queria poder tocá-lo, sentir a textura da pele dele entre seus dedos... mas seus pensamentos perderam o foco quando o beijo se intensificou de tal forma que Duo pôde sentir gosto de sangue.

Então, de forma tão súbita como começou, o beijo foi interrompido. O corpo dele saiu completamente de cima do seu, fazendo com que se arrepiasse diante do frio que o acometeu, mas novamente nada disse. Percebeu que o sangue, provido de seu pulso, pingava vagarosamente no chão e se perguntou como não conseguia sentir qualquer tipo de dor. Viu-o cortar também o próprio pulso e deixar que o sangue vertesse e caísse em cima do seu, como se os misturasse, desenhando em seguida alguns símbolos em seu peito nu, assim como em sua testa e ventre.

Duo o observava sem entender, apesar dos símbolos dele parecerem simplesmente completarem os seus, enquanto ele murmurava algumas preces com os olhos fechados. Sentiu que as marcas em seu corpo voltaram a queimar, porém, de forma suave, parando logo em seguida. E percebeu que, na verdade, o sangue de tais marcas havia sido absorvido por sua pele, o que o fez arregalar os olhos em surpresa; não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas julgava ser parte do ritual. Percebeu que ele havia se afastado consideravelmente de si, encontrando-se uns bons vinte metros do altar.

Viu-o vestir-se com um estranho manto, o capuz cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto, e aquilo fez com que Duo sentisse um calor estranho dentro de si, ainda mais quando ele começou novamente a pronunciar palavras que não conseguia entender e um imenso ruído se fez presente na sala. Duo sentiu o chão tremer, como se estivesse se abrindo, fazendo com que olhasse em pânico para o homem que ainda murmurava coisas sem sentido.

- Heero? – Chamou, amedrontado, sem saber o que fazer ou pensar.

- Shh... – E ele sinalizou para que ficasse em silêncio, o que Duo obedeceu sem pestanejar. – Feche os olhos.

Apesar de não querer ser privado de sua visão, Duo cumpriu com o que lhe foi dito. O barulho abaixo de si fazia-o tremer suavemente, tentando esconder seu medo, até sentir algo gelado acariciar uma de suas pernas. Arfou, tentando não desobedecer a ordem que lhe havia sido dada e acabar por abrir os olhos, mas um arrepio cobriu sua pele quando sentiu que mais alguma coisa, da mesma textura da anterior, enrolou-se por seu pulso amarrado. Subitamente, Duo foi erguido do altar de pedra, sentindo seu outro pulso e seus tornozelos serem enrolados pela mesma coisa que o tocara anteriormente. E foi quando abriu os olhos, percebendo que o que o segurava no ar e acariciava seu corpo nu, na verdade eram _tentáculos._

- Heero! – Gritou, sentindo um dos tentáculos acariciar a parte de dentro de suas coxas, enquanto os que seguravam seus tornozelos afastavam suas pernas, abrindo-as intensamente.

Heero nada fez além de sorrir, observado o belo corpo daquele rapaz ser acariciado e tocado pelos tentáculos, começando a se excitar com aquela cena. Viu um deles circular a entrada de Duo suavemente, adentrando-a com força em seguida. O jovem gritou alto diante da dor que se fez presente em seu corpo, porém, um dos tentáculos entrou em sua boca, fazendo-o se calar. A espessura daquela... _coisa_ imobilizou sua mandíbula, não deixando com que tentasse se livrar daquele incômodo, enquanto entrava e saia de seus lábios.

- Sugue-o, Duo... agrade-o e ele não vai te machucar. – Heero o orientou, vendo as lágrimas caírem pelos olhos do jovem enquanto este, relutantemente, fazia com o que lhe era pedido.

O gosto do tentáculo era estranho... não soube identificar exatamente qual era o sabor, mas não se importou muito menos. O que se encontrava dentro de seu corpo, adentrava-o cada vez mais enquanto outros dois bolinavam suave, porém, dolorosamente seus mamilos e mais três acariciavam suas pernas, tentando afastá-las ainda mais, dando a Heero uma perfeita visão do que estava acontecendo. Duo gemeu ruidosamente, sentindo o tentáculo dentro de seu corpo mover-se com mais vigor e um outro tentar invadi-lo também, abrindo espaço forçadamente em sua entrada, quase o rasgando ao fazê-lo.

A dor era insuportável e Duo tremia, chorando enquanto as duas coisas viscosas movimentavam-se dentro de si sem qualquer preocupação. Porém, estremeceu quando sentiu um dos tentáculos enrolar-se em seu membro flácido, estimulando-o até que estivesse completamente ereto, enquanto um outro acariciava seu períneo delicadamente, subindo em seguida para seus testículos e os tocando de forma tão suave que Duo viu-se gemendo, mas dessa vez não era de dor. Sugava o tentáculo em sua boca vigorosamente, como se para descontar o tamanho de seu deleite ao sentir-se tocado em lugares que não sabia ser possível sentir tamanho prazer. Seus olhos vagaram por Heero, que o observava minuciosamente e deslizava uma das mãos por seu membro ereto, vagarosamente, assistindo enquanto os tentáculos o acariciavam e se arremetiam em seu corpo com força. Mas aquele ato estava começando a lhe causar prazer, enquanto aquelas coisas geladas o tocavam por dentro, em uma profundidade que nunca pensou ser possível. Até que um terceiro tentou entrar em si também, fazendo com que seus olhos se arregalassem de medo e o pânico começasse a correr por suas veias, fazendo-o se debater para tentar se livrar.

- Não resista, Duo... você sabe que vai gostar. – Heero murmurou, se tocando com mais vigor quando o terceiro tentáculo abriu passagem dentro do corpo do jovem, fazendo com que ele gemesse alto, porém, de forma abafada por conta do que se encontrava em sua boca.

As três extensões da criatura moviam-se uniformemente em seu corpo e, em pouco tempo, Duo viu-se acostumado com aquela movimentação, fechando os olhos quando um dos tentáculos tocou sua próstata com firmeza. Instintivamente, tentou abrir ainda mais as pernas, o que foi bem recebido pelos tentáculos, que as afastaram ainda mais. Duo voltou a abrir os olhos quando sentiu algo gelado acariciando seu rosto com uma ternura estranha, que o fez se arrepiar ao sentir aquilo o tocar de forma tão... carinhosa, como se realmente o estivesse desejando. E tal sensação o perturbou.

- Parece que ele gostou de você... – Heero voltou a comentar, sorrindo ironicamente ao ver vários tentáculos acariciando os lados do corpo de Duo, assim como toda a extensão de pele que conseguiam encontrar. Era quase como se o monstro estivesse _adorando_ o corpo do rapaz.

Sem mais poder agüentar, Duo atingiu o clímax, sentindo seu corpo comprimir as três coisas viscosas que se encontravam dentro de si. Sentiu-se estranhamente relaxado e envergonhado ao ouvir o gemido alto de prazer de Heero. Percebeu que os tentáculos se retiraram de seu corpo, assim como de seus lábios, e o colocaram novamente deitado no altar. Sua respiração estava entrecortada, mas estava feliz por aquilo ter terminado de uma vez. Sequer ousou olhar na direção de Heero, a vergonha e humilhação o consumindo e, por isso, abraçou os próprios joelhos, curvando-se em posição fetal, enquanto deixava a exaustão o tomar.

- O que...? – Ouviu Heero exclamar do outro lado da sala, abrindo os olhos em curiosidade e sentando-se no altar em pânico diante da figura que o encarava.

Era a criatura mais horrenda que havia visto. O _monstro_ possuía a pele num doentio tom de cinza, enquanto pêlos negros cobriam parte de seus braços e seu peito, assim como seu ventre, deixando à mostra apenas seu imenso membro ereto, que gotejava de uma forma repulsiva. Em seu rosto encontrava-se um sorriso malicioso e em seu olhar apenas luxúria era transmitida. Duo se sentiu doente com o cheiro daquele ser, gritando quando este levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto e o acariciou libidinosamente.

- Uma bela criatura você é. – O monstro declarou, numa voz tão profunda e forte que Duo estremeceu, tentando se esquivar de seu toque. – Não fuja... prefere que eu o segure com os tentáculos?

Duo conseguiu apenas negar com a cabeça em seu pânico, tremendo enquanto via o ser sorrir ainda mais e puxar sua trança, trazendo-o mais para perto de si e tomando seus lábios num beijo violento. O jovem achou que fosse vomitar diante do gosto daquele monstro, enquanto ele esfregava o membro ereto contra sua barriga, sujando-o com o líquido que se acumulava no topo.

- Delicioso... – A criatura sussurrou em apreciação, olhando-o nos olhos. – Deite-se e abra as pernas para mim. Eu quero ver você.

Duo o fez, apavorado e enojado, abrindo-se para que o monstro o observasse avidamente. As mãos do ser afastaram ainda mais os seus joelhos, elevando-os e olhando para seu corpo exposto de forma desejosa.

- Segure-os assim. – O monstro o orientou, soltando seus joelhos e correndo um dedo por sua entrada. – Acho que o preparei bem...

Mais lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelos olhos de Duo, enquanto ele soluçava, amedrontado. Não queria aquele demônio repulsivo dentro de si... não queria passar por toda aquela humilhação novamente... mas não havia muita escolha; aceitara participar daquele ritual e não duvidava que o monstro o forçaria se não fizesse o que lhe era ordenado. Duo resolveu seguir o conselho de Heero: Não resistir para amenizar a dor.

Porém, sentiu a ponta daquele membro enorme se esfregar em sua entrada, melando-o com aquele liquido repulsivo enquanto uma das mãos do ser brincava distraidamente com seus testículos. Mal registrou quando o demônio entrou em si de uma vez só, a dor quase o fazendo desmaiar; era como se ele fosse maior que os três tentáculos juntos! Gritou algo, arqueando as costas quando o ser começou a se mover, deitando-se entre suas pernas abertas e esfregando aquele corpo cinzento no seu.

- Grite... grite mais. – O demônio sussurrou em seu ouvido, lambendo-o em seguida. Segurou os quadris de Duo e entrou em seu corpo com mais força, movendo-se em círculos quando já se encontrava totalmente dentro do jovem, tocando-lhe a próstata e fazendo com que seu membro se excitasse quase imediatamente.

Uma das mãos grossas do monstro segurou o membro de Duo, sentindo-lhe a textura, e movendo-se em seguida. Estocou furiosamente o rapaz até se retirar daquele corpo quente. Ordenou que o Duo ficasse de quatro para si, observando com prazer sua entrada dilatada, percebendo um filete de sangue escorrer por entre as pernas. Lambeu-o, maravilhado com o gosto daquele humano, afastando ainda mais suas nádegas para que pudesse introduzir sua língua espessa, porém levemente bifurcada, no corpo dele.

Duo gemeu alto, agarrando-se na pedra, ao sentir a língua do demônio entrar em seu corpo. Porém a sensação durou pouco, pois logo em seguida o membro grosso daquele ser voltou a entrar em si, enquanto as unhas pontudas adentravam a pele de sua cintura e deslizavam por suas costas de uma forma que Duo teve certeza de que estava sangrando. E o ser voltou lambeu os cortes, sorvendo o sangue enquanto se arremetia vigorosamente em seu corpo, golpeando sua próstata até que não tivesse mais como se firmar. Os braços fortes do demônio circundaram-lhe a cintura, enquanto os movimentos ficavam ainda mais firmes, fazendo com que a dor desaparecesse por completo, fazendo com que um prazer imenso e inimaginável tomasse o corpo de Duo. Moveu-se, timidamente, de encontro aos movimentos dele, querendo sentir mais daquele prazer que parecia cegá-lo, enquanto gemia alto e jogava a cabeça para trás.

- Você está gostando, não está? – O monstro murmurou em seu ouvido após puxá-lo novamente pela trança. – Mas eu não vou deixar você chegar ao fim... não agora.

Dito isso, o demônio apertou suavemente o membro do jovem, impedindo-o de atingir seu clímax, fazendo-o simplesmente delirar com o prazer que lhe era oferecido. Sem mais pudor, Duo afastou um pouco mais as pernas e moveu-se de encontro ao corpo do monstro, sendo arrebatado com mais e mais ondas daquele prazer inebriante, enquanto sua próstata era estimulada continuamente. Movia-se em círculos, como o monstro fizera anteriormente, querendo sentir mais daquele membro dentro de seu corpo, querendo que cada parte de si fosse acariciada por dentro e, principalmente, querendo receber seu alívio que sabia que seria mais que intenso. Precisava daquilo antes que acabasse por enlouquecer.

- Por favor... – Gemeu, encontrando sua voz, sentindo o demônio penetrar sua entrada com mais um dedo, alargando-o ainda mais.

- Você quer que eu o libere? – Ele sussurrou com sua voz fria, fazendo com que outro arrepio tomasse o corpo do jovem.

- Sim... – Duo pediu, com a voz embargada. – Por favor...

Com uma estocada mais profunda, o ser soltou o membro de Duo no exato instante em que lhe golpeou a próstata, fazendo com que o jovem atingisse seu orgasmo violentamente e comprimisse-lhe o membro em seu corpo, desmaiando em seguida enquanto o demônio aliviava-se dentro de si, num gemido gutural.

O ser se retirou de dentro do corpo do rapaz, com um sorriso saciado no rosto. Caminhou vagarosamente até o outro rapaz que se encontrava do outro lado da sala, satisfeito por não vê-lo vacilar com sua aproximação e em não notar qualquer brilho de medo em seus olhos azuis e frios.

- Você me invocou. – O demônio atestou, vendo o jovem assentir. – Devo dizer que apreciei bastante sua oferenda.

Heero sorriu minimamente, desviando os olhos para um desacordado Duo sobre o altar.

- Fico feliz. – Declarou simplesmente, vendo o sorriso do demônio se alargar.

- E o que você quer?

- Poder. – O jovem respondeu sem qualquer hesitação.

- Quanto?

- O máximo que você puder me dar.

E o demônio gargalhou, fazendo com que Heero franzisse o cenho em confusão.

- Você é um menino um tanto presunçoso, não? – Ele ironizou, fazendo com que o jovem cerrasse os punhos.

- Eu o invoquei, não é mesmo? E você aceitou a minha oferenda. Então realize o meu pedido. – Heero o desafiou, sem sequer recuar. Sabia que o demônio não poderia fazer qualquer mal a seu invocador, por isso sua postura era mais aberta e agressiva.

- Eu lhe darei seu poder, _infante_. – Ele declarou divertidamente, enquanto Heero erguia uma sobrancelha por ter sido chamado de criança.

Dito isso, o demônio pousou a mão na testa do jovem, fazendo com que este fechasse os olhos. Heero sentiu um forte calor apoderar-se de seu corpo e percebeu que tremia vigorosamente. Sentia como se estivesse flutuando e as marcas em seu corpo feitas de sangue voltaram a queimar com uma intensidade agoniante, fazendo-o querer gritar. Mas a voz não saia de sua garganta... era como se suas cordas vocais se recusassem a funcionar e Heero viu-se desmaiando diante da intensidade daquela força que tomava o seu corpo. Quando despertou, Heero notou que o demônio havia desaparecido, mas não ficou acordado por muito tempo, pois aquela onda de poder se apoderou de si novamente e ele teve a certeza de que havia perdido sua essência ao perceber que seu corpo não era mais habitado apenas por sua própria alma.

-

Despertou de forma letárgica ao sentir seu corpo sendo coberto por um manto grosso e quente. Aconchegou-se no tecido, ainda sem abrir os olhos, até se sentir sendo carregado para fora daquele lugar horrível. Perguntava-se se tudo havia sido um sonho ruim, mas as dores em seu corpo, juntamente com os fluidos ressecados em sua pele assim como dentro de si o fazia ter a certeza de que tudo o que acontecera havia sido real. Resolveu então abrir os olhos, para que pelo menos tivesse algum controle sob o que estava acontecendo, e quase se encheu de alivio ao notar que não mais estava nos braços daquele monstro nojento, mas sim de Heero.

- Conseguiu o que queria? – Perguntou com a voz rouca, devido aos gritos e tentáculos que machucaram sua garganta.

Apesar de tudo, não conseguia sentir raiva dele. Não admitiria que o amava, isso nunca, mas exatamente por essa razão, não podia odiá-lo. Era como se houvesse feito um sacrifício para ele, e disso não se arrependia. Pegou-se corando ao lembrar que, mesmo com toda a violência e dor, havia aproveitado um pouco das atividades da noite anterior. Heero pareceu notar seu desconforto, pois olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo seu rubor crescer ainda mais.

- Consegui. – Ele respondeu, a voz grave diferente da que Duo estava acostumado a ouvir. Franziu o cenho, analisando o rosto do outro jovem intensamente, até notar o brilho incomum em seus olhos.

- E o que você conseguiu? – Questionou, querendo saber se aquelas mudanças eram parte do intento do japonês.

O silêncio que os seguiu, até que entrassem em um estranho quarto escuro que Duo sequer sabia de onde era ou como chegara naquele cômodo, o deixou um pouco incomodado, mas quando Heero o deitou na cama, tirando o manto de cima de seu corpo e o observando com um olhar faminto, Duo não teve certeza se realmente queria saber a resposta.

- _Você_.

Sem que tivesse tempo de processar o que lhe havia sido dito, os lábios de Heero tomaram os seus com uma delicadeza inesperada e o jovem viu-se retribuindo ao beijo sem que realmente o desejasse. Por que ele o estaria beijando? O que tudo aquilo significava? A única coisa que conseguia pensar era que aquele homem não parecia em nada com o Heero que amava e, talvez, nem o fosse mais.

- Agora você é meu. _Só_ meu. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava seu corpo de forma a deixá-lo completamente incoerente, a mente nublada de prazer.

- Sim... seu... – Murmurou, inconsciente de que, com aquelas palavras, havia selado o seu destino.

O sorriso nos lábios de Heero se tornou quase maníaco, enquanto ele entrava no corpo do belo adolescente abaixo de si. Agora ele era sim, seu, e por sua oferta de livre e espontânea vontade, ele havia finalmente lhe dado o corpo do jovem petulante que lhe pedira poder e também o próprio corpo, para ser usado e amado até o fim dos tempos. Ele era agora seu escravo, seu amante, seu e completamente seu e nada, nem a alma negra daquele japonês, que agora jazia adormecida no corpo que compartilhavam, poderia impedi-lo, afinal, não era conhecido por cumprir suas promessas, mas sim exatamente pelo contrário.


End file.
